obanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cruel Like Kross
Cruel Like Kross is the twenty-third episode of Ōban Star-Racers and the tenth episode of the Ōban Cycle. Synopsis Molly's dream has been shattered by the revelation of the Ultimate Prize's true nature. A friend's shocking, true identity only adds to her confusion. With her goal gone, she wonders if there is any point in finishing the race. However, the realization of what it would mean if the Crogs gained the Ultimate Prize spurs her to set out for one final race...a race that could decide the fate of the galaxy. Full Recap The Avatar is telling the other pilots not to be affected by the loss of the Earth Team, when Molly and Jordan suddenly appear and tell everyone what they learned on their adventure. Molly questions the Avatar on what the Ultimate Prize's true nature is, and why the Creators have said that its only purpose is to create a new Avatar. The Avatar is angered by her disrespect, but has a coughing fit and reverts back to... Satis! He confesses that he and the Avatar are one and the same, and that the story of the Ultimate Prize being a race was just to motivate everyone to do well in the race. Kross is infuriated by the deception, but then thinks that being Avatar wouldn't be a bad deal. Satis announces that the final race will proceed as planned, but allows the pilots time to decide if they will continue or not. While Satis and Molly talk, she asks him if the Avatar can bring back the dead. He tells her no, and Muir overhears this and decides to drop out from the race. Molly is unwilling to continue as well, but Stan and Koji repair the Arrow III anyway. Don Wei, meanwhile, contacts the President and reports, the but the President cannot believe this. He changes his tone, though, when he considers the advantages of having a human Avatar. He orders Don to force Eva to fly and ends the call, but Don refuses to do it and leaves the choice up to Eva. The President, however, tells his general Don Wei is not to be trusted and orders an attack on the Crogs. When the pilots gather again, Molly announces her choice to drop out. Aikka tries to change her mind and convince her to race if only to prevent Kross from winning, but Molly snaps at him for changing sides too much and leaves him to deal with the Crogs alone. However, Molly doubts her choice after she returns to her module and decides to race at the last minute, mainly because it is the right thing to do. Unbeknownst to everyone, Canaletto is very pleased by how all these events are unfolding. Gallery Snapshot dvd 00.08 -2011.10.30 17.52.47-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.23 -2011.10.30 17.54.32-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.29 -2011.10.30 17.56.31-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.31 -2011.10.30 17.56.53-.jpg Snapshot dvd 01.25 -2011.11.05 04.08.47-.jpg Snapshot dvd 01.26 -2011.11.05 04.08.53-.jpg Trivia *'Original French Title': Cruel comme Kross *'Original French Air Date': November 15, 2006 *'Japanese Title': 残忍なクロス (''Zan'nin'na Kurosu, ''Murderous Kross) *Canaletto's prison is shown to be at the base of the Avatar's temple. *This episode title is the second one to use the word "cruel" in the show's "adjective like noun" format. The first was episode 5, Cruel Like Ceres. *Although his performance thus far wouldn't allow him to win the Great Race, Lord Furter's reaction to the events in this episode and towards 'The Final Race' suggests this could be a 'winner-takes-all' race. Category:Episodes Category:Oban Cycle